Victory or Defeat?
by Teen Titan-Supah Ninja
Summary: After being sick of getting defeated by the Teen Titans, the Hive Five consider the help of a mysterious teenage girl. Will this new villian lead them to victory? Or will they be defeated agian?
1. Chapter 1:Defeated Agian

Chapter 1: Defeated (Again)

It was a long, boring night at the H.I.V.E. Five's H.Q., you know until See-More suggested to rob a jewelry store. "Hey, do you guys want to rob a jewelry store?" See-More asked. "Why do you want to rob a jewelry store, how about a taco stand?" Mammoth suggested. "You goat-brain, what's so special about a taco stand!"Gizmo shouted. "Well you get tacos," Mammoth shot back. "And? " See-More asked. "What's so important about tacos? Even though they are good, why do you want tacos instead of jewels?" Billy #1 asked. "Billy's right, I like shinny diamonds better than greasy tacos," Billy #2 agreed. "HEY! They're not greasy, they're oily!" Mammoth shot back to Billy Numerous #2. "OK, all in favor of robbing a jewelry store say I!" See-More said. "I!"the H.I.V.E. Five shouted except for Kyd Wykkyd (but Kyd Wykkyd agreed by raising his hand) and Mammoth. "All appose?" See-More asked. "I!" Mammoth yelled. "OK let's rob a jewelry store," Gizmo said, as he ignored Mammoth's response. "Ok," they all respond; except Mammoth who sighs.

Meanwhile, the H.I.V.E. brake into the jewelry store and began stealing everything they can carry. Then an unexpected team of heroes came to put them in their place. "Oh no, it's those crud-munching Teen Titans!" Gizmo yelled getting the attention of his team mates. "We can take them!" See-More said."  
>Take us where?" Starfire asked. "Take you out!" See-More said before laughing and turning his eye into a laser eye. "Titans Go!" Robin shouted. "Let's kick their butt, "Gizmo told the H.I.V.E.. "Robin, shall we kick their butt?" Starfire asked Robin. "Yah." Robin replied to her. Mammoth charged at Cyborg and they stared to wrestle, Gizmo started to shoot at Beast Boy but he dodged the beam before turning into a T-Rex, scaring Gizmo. See-More tried to zap Starfire but instead Starfire shot him with her starbolts, and before Billy Numerous got to do anything Robin shot an explosive disc at causing him to fly into Kyd Wykkyd who has been dizzy from his fight with Raven. "Run!" Gizmo shouted causing the H.I.V.E. to escape (empty handed).<p>

The H.I.V.E had just barely made it back to their H.Q., they where all tired and out of breath. "I told you we should have robbed a taco stand!" Mammoth snaped at See-More. "Hay, robbing a jewelry store is way better than robbing taco stand!" See-More snaped back. "It's not!" Mammoth shouted. "It is!" See-More shouted. "It's not!" Mammoth shouted again. "Ah great, now we're in some crazy argument about some crud-munchin' tacos!" Gizmo shouted. "Are you insulting tacos?" Mammoth asked surprised. "Yes, you pit-sniffer!" was Gizmo's response. "Maybe if ya'll robbed a taco stand instead of a dang-gone jewelry store, we might have got something." Billy suggested. "Oh shut up, pea brain!" Gizmo shouted to Billy. But before anyone could start arguing again a voice from the shadows said, "You guys are stupid." After hearing that, all of the H.I.V.E. Five turned around, "Who is that? Show Yourself!" See-More demanded. Then the figure came out of the shadows, and the Hive Five gasped in shock at what they saw.


	2. Chapter 2:A Surprising Defeat

Chapter 2: A Surprising Defeat

The Hive just looked at the strange girl. She was wearing a mid-night black hooded cape; similar to Raven's. Her eyes were bloody red; with skin as pale as a vampire's. She also wore knee-high black boots and a leotard to mach. Lastly, a red, circle shaped broach was worn where her heart would be located on her leotard. "How did you get in here?" Gizmo asked, demanding an answer. "My name is Isis," She started, with a dark and mysterious tone of voice, "and I saw your door was open so I just walked right in. By the way I saw your defeat earlier." "Oh, well you know we let them win," See-More said trying to seem tuff. Isis just laughed, "You did? I didn't think you guys were able to pull off such a stunt. I thought the Teen Titans really did cream you," Isis said as she started to walk closer to them. "Well we did. Why'd cha ask?" See-More asked Isis but then scooted away from her; the closer she got to him. "Shut up! I know you're lying. Why are you scooting away? Are you intimidated by me?" she asked him. "What! Oh, it's not that but, why are you scooting closer to us?" he asked. "Don't cha know that it's rude to have a big space between two people while talking? Besides, I'm here to help you guys," Isis told the Hive. "Why?" Mammoth asked. "Do you not remember your smashing defeat earlier?" Isis asked the guys. The guys just looked at each other and then said," OK, what's the plan?"

The Hive Five and their new ally, Isis, went the exact same jewelry store the Hive originally tried to rob. "What are you, CRAZY? We already tried to rob this pit sniffin' place," Gizmo shouted at Isis "Yeah, this is where the Titans creamed us." See-More agreed. "Oh I know," Isis informed them," I just needed to take back what is rightfully mine." And with that she walked straight up to the front of the jewelry store and ripped of the front door. The alarms and red lights immediately went off with loud beeps. "Are you trying to get us caught?" Mammoth asked. "No," she said in a dark monotone. Isis just walked in ignoring the lights and loud beeping. She levitated to a glass case. She turned to Gizmo,"Shut off all of the alarms, NOW!" she commanded Gizmo. "Who do you think you are, our leader or something?" Gizmo responded. Isis shot him a death glare causing Gizmo to hurry and shut off the alarms.

At Titans' Tower, Cyborg quickly ran into the Ops room and checked the computer. The rest of the Titans also ran into the room. The lights were flashing and the alarms were blaring. "What is it?" Robin asked Cyborg. Cy pointed to the screen, "It's not a 'what' it's a who. Looks like the Hive was stupid enough to try and rob the same place twice." Robin looked at the screen, tuned to the Titans, and said, "Titans Go!"

Isis walked to a display case that held a red orb. She phased her right arm through the glass, grabbed the orb, and pulled it out. See-More leaned towards Kyd Wykkyd. "Looks like you're not the only one that can phase through solid objects," See-More teased. Kyd Wykkyd looked annoyed. Isis removed the red cover on her red broach and put the red orb underneath it. Her body aligned with a red glow then it stopped. "Let's go," Isis commanded them. See-More put his hand on his hip; "How come you get t-" See-More was cut by a big booming explosion. The villains looked toward the sound. When the dust finally settled the Teen Titans stood in the hole in the wall. "Ahh great, the Teen Titans are here," See-More said. "Ya'll know you guys already tried to rob this place before?" Cyborg explained. Beast Boy looked at Isis then at Raven then back at Isis then he started to stare at Raven with the goofiest look ever imagined. Raven looked at BB, "Why are you looking at me like that?" "Nothing… it's just that… you kinda look like her," Beast Boy mumbled. Cyborg looked at Isis, "Are you her twin sister?" Isis's eyes narrowed at that comment. See-More looked at Isis, "You know Isis, if it wasn't for your hood, black leotard, and pale skin I'd say you **totally** don't look like her." Starfire looked at Raven, "I do agree that you and this Isis bare a resemblance to each other." "Just attack," Isis commanded. "You know what. Never mind, I'll fight the Teen Titans," Isis told the Hive after changing her mind. "OK," See-More plainly said. Isis's hand glowed red and the Hive disappeared in a red flash; leaving the Titans and Isis. "Oh pa-lease, it's five of us vs. one of you. We're totally gonna kick your butt," Beast Boy boated. "Oh really, than **bring… it… on**." Isis dared Beast Boy. "Oh it's totally brunged, brang, br- oh come on!" Beast Boy complained. "Titans Go!" Robin shouted. Starfire's hands and eyes glowed a bright green, Beast Boy turned into Triceratops, Cyborg's arm turned into his sonic blaster, Robin took out many explosive disks, and Raven's eyes glowed white. The battle began when Beast Boy charged at Isis, but she flew out of the way. Then she grabbed BB by his tail and hurled him into the air. Beast Boy, thinking fast, turned into a hawk and flew safely to the ground. Starfire started to shoot an array of starbolts, but Isis used her powers and made a red force field around her. "Azarath! Metrion! Zinthos!" was what Raven shouted. The chunks of bricks from the wall that exploded earlier were engulfed with Raven's dark energy and were thrown at Isis. Isis's eyes glowed red, Raven's dark energy around the chunks broke and turned red. Isis laughed evilly as the chunks were smashed into a ball and thrown at Raven. Raven simply flew out of the way but as she moved her focus back to Isis she was punched in the face by a red glowing fist. She hit the grown… hard. "Friend Raven, are you undamaged?" Starfire asked with a tone of concern in her voice. "Yeah Star, I'm fine," Raven replayed. Robin and Cyborg charged at Isis. Robin through his explosive disks while Cyborg shot at Isis, but inches before they hit her, Isis's body was engulfed in a red inferno. There was a cloud of smoke where Isis's body was last seen. "Titans, ready!" Robin shouted. He didn't want to take any chances with Isis. The Titans followed Robin's lead and got into their fighting stances. When the dust finally settled all of the Titans eyes widened with shock as they saw Isis's body undamaged from the explosion. "What was that suppose to do? Hurt me? Knock me out?" Isis mocked them. Isis's hands glowed the same color as her eyes—red. Two red hands shot out of the ground, grabbed Robin and Cyborg's body, and started to squeeze the life out of them. "That's it," Raven said obviously frustrated, "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Two black claws shot out of Raven's hand and at Isis. Isis protected herself with a red shield and as soon as Raven's claws hit the shield they disintegrated. "Ha baby magic," Isis mocked Raven's power and said," Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." This time red lighting hit raven knocking her out. Starfire flew, at break- neck speed, towards Isis and shot her in the face. It worked. Isis rubbed her face burns. As Isis was distracted by Starfire; Beast Boy snuck up behind Isis and shape- shifted into a python and wrapped around her chest and stomach. Isis's attention turned from Starfire to Beast Boy. "You little pest!" Isis shouted. Isis finally stopped crushing Robin and Cyborg and instead turned her focus to trying to get BB off of her. Starfire flew to Robin and Cy only to find out that they were unconscious. Starfire heard a girlish scream. She looked up to see Beast Boy hurling into the grown. "Well that was fun, but I really should be going," Isis disappeared in her signature red flash. "We must bring our friends to safety," Starfire told Beast Boy.


	3. Chapter 3:Beast Boy's Right

Chapter 3: "Beast Boy's right!"

At Titan's Tower, Starfire and Beast Boy had finally got their friends to the infirmary. Robin was the first to awake. "What just happened?" he asked.

"Well, we got our butts kicked by Raven's more powerful twin," Beast Boy answered half sarcastic. By now Cyborg and Raven woke up.

"She is not my twin!" Raven shouted giving BB the death glare.

"Man who was that girl?" Cyborg asked.

"Dude, don't look at me. I wasn't listening to what the hive was mostly talking about," Beast Boy answered.

"I believe her name was Isis," Starfire said.

"Isis? What does she want?" Cyborg asked his team mates.

"Good question, Cyborg. What does she want? And why is she with the HIVE?" Robin said.

"Well she must be pretty dispirit to work with those guys," Beast Boy told Robin. Cyborg held his stomach in pain and moaned.

"What is wrong, friend Cyborg?" Starfire asked obviously concerned for her friend.

"I'm okay. I just feel like she squeezed me like a tube of toothpaste," Cyborg half joked. Robin headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Starfire questioned.

"To the jewelry store to find some clues," was Robin's response.

"I'm coming with you!" BB shouted across the room.

"Fine," Robin answered.

At the jewelry store, Robin snuck into the room where Isis had robbed and started to examine the case. "What are you looking for? Finger prints? DNA? Security camera footage? BB asked.

"Beast Boy, I'm just looking for clues. Find out what she wanted," was Robin's response. Beast Boy walked around the jewelry store as a greyhound sniffing for clues. Suddenly, something went into his nose. Beast Boy quickly blew it out.

"Eww! What the heck was that?"

Robin looked at the ground."Beast Boy it was just some debris left over from the fight," Robin informed BB.

"Oh. Sorry, I thought it was a clue."

"Ah ha!" Robin shouted looking at the corner of the room.

"What?" Beast Boy asked.

"The jewelry store's security cameras survived the explosion. So all I have to do is look at the security footage and I can find out what was in that case," Robin fast-forwarded to the moment Isis broke in.

Beast Boy looked over Robin's shoulder "looks like she wanted some kind of orb."

"Yeah. Now we need to find a connection."

At the Hive's base, Isis walked through the door leading to their Ops room. "So now that I have what I needed, I can now help you boys defeat the Teen Titans,"

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Gizmo questioned.

"Well first, you'll tell me your powers and abilities so I can make a plan according to your strengths. What can you do, Gizmo?"

"Well, I specialize in gadgets," Gizmo said.

"And gizmos," See-More joked. Gizmo glared at him.

"See-More?" Isis asked.

"I use different types of eyes," See-More said.

"That's it? That's all you can do?" Isis questioned.

"Well, yeah. Pretty much,"

Isis looked at Mammoth," What can you do?"

"I can punch and pound things," Mammoth said proudly.

Isis put her hand to her face, obviously distraught ," So what can you two do?" Isis asked frustrated.

"I can multiply myself," Billy Numerous answered, but Kyd Wykkyd said nothing.

Isis narrowed her eyes," I asked you a question. Now answer!" she demanded. He backed away in fear.

"Uh, Isis he can't speak," See-More informed her.

"Well why didn't you guys say something?"

The boys looked at each other and then shrugged. "I don't know," See-More finally said.

"Whatever. Come on let's go," Isis commanded.

"Where are you takin' us?" Billy asked.

"You'll see," she replied.

Back at Titans' Tower Robin was in the ops room with Starfire and Cyborg trying to find a connection between Isis and the orb she stole. "Robin, have you discovered any new information to further the investigation about Isis?" Starfire sweetly asked.

"Nothing yet, Star" Robin responded.

"I got it!" Beast Boy yelled.

"What BB?" Cyborg asked.

"Okay. Remember we went to see that movie about those explorers that went to Egypt and had to fight off those Egyptians? Well, in the movie the Egyptians were losing to the explorers because they had guns with lasers. So pretty much after the Egyptians almost died they called upon their gods to save them and this lady named Isis and her brother named Osiris came and kicked their butts," The Titans looked him with surprised looks on their faces. "What?" BB had to ask.

"Man that is the most historic sounding thing I ever heard you say," said Cy.

"Dude, it was just a movie."

"But the movie had true principles," Starfire put in.

"Okaaay," Beast Boy said.

"You don't get it do you?" Raven asked.

"Get what?" Beast Boy asked impatiently.

"Dude, we're saying that that stuff you were talking about made you sound smart," Cyborg explained.

"Keyword: 'Sound'," Raven put in.

"Why thank you," Beast Boy said taking a bow.

"Beast Boy!" Robin shouted.

"What?" BB asked.

"Where were you going with that?"

"I was saying that we're the explorers and the Hive are the Egyptians. They must've called Isis to help them and that orb she stole must have her brother, Osiris, trapped inside!" The Titans looked at him with an _"are you serious"_ look on their faces. "What?"

"Actually… That sounds pretty logical," Cyborg said in a thinking tone of voice.

"Wait you actually think Beast Boy's right?" Raven surprisedly asked.

"Well yeah. That was the best explanation I heard all day."

Robin sat down at the computer and started researching information about what Beast Boy said about Isis. "Raven, can you look through your books and try to find something?" Robin asked her.

"Sure," she said in her usual monotone.


	4. Chapter 4: Are They Really That Stupid?

Chapter 4: Are They really THAT Stupid?

At Titan's Tower, Robin sat back in his chair. He had been working nonstop with the Isis case. He glanced around his room. He had been working on this case for a week and already had run out of leads. On his wall he had placed newspaper clipping about what was known about Isis. Could Beast Boy had been right about Isis? And if so, how could they stop her once she freed her brother, Osiris? What was Isis planning? Why did she need the Hive? Is she simply using them? Or does she really want to help them defeat us? All of these questions ran through Robin's mind. There was a knock on his door.

"Robin, it's me," Raven spoke through the door.

"Oh, it's open," he responded. Once Raven came through the door he turned around and stood up. "Did you find anything?"

"Well, the only thing I found was that she was a Egyptian goddess, but the Isis I found was kind and loving and looked nothing like the Isis we fought a week ago," Raven informed him.

"So another dead end," said the Boy Wonder. "Well, thanks for your help, Raven."

After he said that, Raven left Robin in his room, puzzled about what to do next. Suddenly, a voice shouted through Robin's door. "Hey Rob, we have some pizza out here! Come and get it!" Robin recognized the voice as Cyborg's.

"I'll be out in just a minute!" Robin called back. Robin took one more look at his notes he had been writing since day one on the case then left his room for dinner.

Robin walked into the Ops room, took two slices of pizza, and left without saying a word. "Looks like Robin's in one of his moods again," Beast Boy said, picking the pepperoni off his pizza.

"What makes you say that?" Raven asked.

"He's been in his room all week looking over notes, doing research, and not talking to us at all," Beast Boy answered.

The Titans sat still and looked at each other. Suddenly, the Titans' alarm when off. Beast Boy fell out of his chair, screamed, and threw his pizza in the air. It finally landed on his head as the other Titans ran to the computer, leaving Beast Boy on the floor with pizza in his head. "What is the trouble?" Starfire asked her friends.

"There's a massive energy disruption in the park," Cyborg answered.

"Isis," Raven said.

At the park, five minutes earlier, Isis was standing in a clearing under a full moon waiting impatiently for the Hive. "_Where are they?_" she asked herself. The Hive finally came. "Did you get the stuff?"

"Yeah, we got your spell junk- I mean stuff," See-More shuddered. They had their hands full of magical powder, trinkets, and a book.

"Well hand it over!" Isis commanded. The Hive screamed and jumped when she yelled. They were quick to hand over her things with their hands shaking from fright as she snatched the book from their hands.

"What are you planning to do with all this junk?" Billy Numerous asked.

"You'll see," Isis plainly answered.

"I hate it when witches say 'you'll see'. It makes me nervous about what they'll do next," See-More whispered to Kyd Wykkyd, shivering in fear of what might take place.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?" Isis questioned with her eyes glowing red. All of the boys cowered in fear and hid behind in closest big thing they could hide behind, Mammoth; but Mammoth ran behind a tree leaving the others frozen in Isis's "death glare".

"W-w-w-w-witch?" See-More stuttered.

"What makes you call me so?!"

"Um…. you use magic?"

"So."

"And only withes use magic." Isis walked over to See-More. He curled up into a ball and started crying.

"What's wrong See-More? Are you afraid of me, again?"

"Y-y-y-y-yes," he finally said. She laughed. "What's so funny?" he asked really confused. Her eyes reverted back to normal.

"Use the powder to make a circle right there," Isis said, pointing to a specific spot on the ground.

"W-w-what!?"

"Use the powder….. to….. make….. a circle… right there," she repeated with an obvious tone of frustration in her voice.

"But wait! Weren't you going to kill me a few seconds ago?"

"No. Why? Should I?"

"NO! I just thought you were going to."

"Silly boy, I'm on your side, remember? Keep in mind why I came here." By now, the rest of the boys joined them.

"You said you were going to help us defeat the Titans but instead, all we've done was help you!" Gizmo chimed in. The boys gave each other nods of agreement.

"Yeah!" Mammoth said," What does all of this have to do with destroying the Titans?" Everyone looked at her. She just stood there.

"Well?" Billy asked.

"We're waiting," The boys said and crossed their arms all at once.

"_They're on to me! I have to think fast!_" she thought. "Well you caught me," she said out loud, after a long pause, putting her hands in the air. "What we're doing has nothing to do with defeating the Titans. Right now what I'm trying to do is make you guys more powerful." The Hive gave her questioning looks. "Okay. Let me break it down first. What we're making is a magical field that, with the right amount of energy, will grant you powers beyond those you can imagine and will give you the capability to defeat the Teen Titans as easily as I did," she explained. The boys looked at each other, Isis, then back to each other (this continued five more times).

"But we never saw you fight the Titans," Billy #1 broke the silence.

"Yeah," Billy #2 spoke up. The hive looked back at Isis.

But before anyone else got to say anything Isis said," Well allow me to show you." Suddenly, her eyes glowed red. The Hive screamed in terror. Then, their eyes glowed red and they saw the whole fight through Isis's eyes.

"Wow….," They all said.

Finally, See-More said," Now that's power! Okay, what do we have to do next?"

"Yeah!" the Hive exclaimed.

Isis smiled, "See-More, will you please put the powder in a circle with a diameter of five feet? Mammoth and Billy, spread that red…. ink in the center of it. And Gizmo?"

"Yes."

"You see that box of trinkets?" Isis pointed to her left.

"Yeah," he responded looking at the box.

"I don't care in what order, but will you be a dear and put one of each of those magical staffs in a circle ten feet out side of See-More's?"

"Yes, Ma'am!" And with that Gizmo picked up the box and started doing what Isis commanded.

"_Finally some progress_," she thought. Someone tapped on her shoulder. She looked. It was Kyd Wykkyd. "Oh. What do you want?" she asked annoyed. He just stood there. "Oh yeah, I forgot you can't talk." She read his mind. He was wondering if she wanted him to do anything. "Oh yes," she took the orb she had stolen from the jewelry store out of her broach and handed it to Kyd Wykkyd. Isis levitated a six foot staff with an empty glowing bubble on top of the red circle inside the center of See-More's. "You see that staff? Will you please put this orb in bubble?" she asked sweetly. He nodded and ran to the center of the circle to put the orb on top of it.

After doing what they have been told, the boys asked, "What's next?"

"I think you boys are done! Just let me check over your work."

Billy leaned closer to the guys. "Don't you think it's a little weird how all of a sudden Isis is acting nicer than normal?" he asked.

"Yeeeaaaah," the guys said, except See-More.

"Guys please. She's probably being nice so she'll sound happier instead of being dark and creepy," See-More said.

"Yeah," everyone agreed.

"Okay, I'm ready," Isis said levitating in front of the circle.

Down the street, the Titans were racing to stop Isis from, according to BB, summoning her brother. Raven and Starfire were flying, Robin was on his R-cycle, and BB and Cy were in the T-car. "What makes you believe Isis will summon her brother?" Starfire asked the green shape shifter.

"Uh, the movie," he responded. Cyborg and Raven shook their heads. "What?" Beast Boy asked.

"Nothin'," Cyborg said.

"Titans, we're closing in on Isis! Get ready for a fight!" Robin commanded.

"It's those crud-munching Teen Titans!" Gizmo alarmed the rest of the villains. Isis turned around.

"Well look who it is, the Teen Titans. Ready for another beat down?" Isis challenged.

"No! Are you ready to get your beat down!?" Beast Boy shouted to her. The Titans shook their heads at Beast Boy's unnecessary comment.

"TITNAS, GO!" Robin shouted.


	5. Chapter 5: A Rock

Chapter 5: A rock

"Titans, GO!" Robin shouted.

"Hive Five, attack!" Isis commanded.

"But the Titans defeated us the last time we fought them!" See-More explained.

"But this time you will win!" Isis assured them.

"How?" the Hive asked.

"I'll help you. Even though I cannot give you guys the full power I promised right now, I can give you guys a sufficient amount of power to stall them until I finish the spell," Isis explained. Before the Titians attacked Raven glanced at Isis's spell circle then her eyes widened.

"Beast Boy was actually right?" Raven said, astonished at the truth. The rest of her team froze in their tracked.

"Did you say I'm right?" Beast Boy had to ask, even though he heard her the first time.

Raven cringed and said, "Yes."

"But if I'm right, how can the Hive get more powerful if Isis is freeing her brother?" Beast Boy asked.

"She can't," Raven replied.

"What are stinkers blabbering about?"Gizmo shouted ten feet away. The Titans looked back at the Hive and saw them with their hands on their hips and their eyes glowing red. Isis had just given them enough power to stall them until her spell was complete. Then they would most likely finish them off.

"Dudes, listen! Isis isn't trying to give you guys more power! She's trying to free her bro form that gem-thingy!" BB informed them.

"They're lying!" Isis shouted,"They're trying to stop me from giving you the power to defeat them once and for all!"

"We are not the ones being untruthful! You are attempting to free your brother back from his imprisonment!" Starfire yelled.

"What makes you believe that foolish idea?" Isis questioned.

"The movie!" Beast Boy shouted. The Hive gave looks that said, "What movie?"

"Because I know what a magic circle used for portals look like," Raven chimed in. The Hive looked at Isis.

"I had a feeling something was wrong!" Mammoth stated.

"_The gig is up. I might as well explain._" Isis thought. "Fine," she said out loud," you figured it out. I have no intension of helping you losers."

"What!" the Hive shouted.

"Well if you didn't want to help us. Why did you come here?" See-More asked.

"Years ago, to prevent me from freeing my brother and conquering the Earth in my father's name; The Elder Ones made these trinkets that I need to finish the spell immune to my touch. In other words I can't move these trinkets without getting burned; so I convinced you losers to move them into place for me. Now all I have to do is say the spell and then the Earth will be mine!"

"We won't let you do this!" Raven shouted.

"I am afraid you don't have a choice," Isis said. And with that, she started chanting," Frater, redi. Frater, redi. Frater, redi. Frater, redi. Osiris, expergiscere! Osiris, veni foras!" The ground started shaking, clouds formed in a circular motion, and the circle on the ground glowed red. The orb turned into a portal.

"We have to stop her!" Cyborg yelled.

"Cyborg's right. Titans, stop her!" Robin commanded. All of the Titans attacked Isis at the same moment, but were pushed back by an energy wave.

"No one betrays the Hive Five and gets away with it!" Gizmo shouted. Suddenly, The Hive all attacked Isis but were also pushed back by an energy wave.

"We cannot get close enough to Isis to stop her," Starfire informed her teammates.

Robin was in deep thought. "_How can we defeat someone we can't touch?_"

"I got it!" Beast Boy shouted.

"What!?" his teammates asked.

"You'll see," he simply replied as he turned into a hawk and flew away.

"Come on, guys! While BB's doing that, we should continue to attack Isis and maybe that would buy him some more time," Cyborg said before firing his sonic blaster at Isis. The Titans and Hive followed his lead and attacked Isis.

By the lake, Beast boy was running by the lake side looking for something. "Ah ha!" he exclaimed when he found it. Then he turned into a hawk, grabbed it, and flew back towards the battle.

Back at the fight, The Teen Titans and Hive Five were fighting a losing battle. "Look! Beast Boy has returned!" Starfire squinted her eyes, "Um, what is that he is holding?" Her comment caught the attention of her fellow teammates. As they looked up, they saw Beast Boy, in the form of a hawk, fly over one of Isis's trinkets and dropped one rock from his left claw in top of it. It broke.

"NO!" Isis screamed.

Beast Boy tuned into his human from and shouted, "Yes! I broke it!" Isis's spell was broke; everything exploded. When the dust settled Isis was on her knees staring at the rubble.

"No… I was so close," was all that came out of her mouth.

Then a rock hit her in the head. She held her head in pain.

Beast Boy shouted, "DIRECT HIT!"

"You'll pay for this! I will return!" Isis promised before teleporting away.

"And we'll be waiting," Robin said.

"Well, what should we do about the Hive?" Cyborg asked.

"We'll get them later. And besides, they're gone." The Titans looked and noticed that they were gone.

"Oh well. Let's go get some doughnuts!" Cyborg suggested.

"Yeah!" everyone agreed.


End file.
